Ignite
by CellarDoor717
Summary: The story of how Jane and Alec came to be. Written from Jane's perspective. Rated T for violence later.
1. My Brother Alec

Alec and I were walking down a cobblestone street. I was swinging a bag full of bread that I was bringing home for mother, and Alec was walking briskly beside me. The sun was high and there were only a few puffs of cloud in the sky. Children were playing around us, darting through alleyways, yelling to each other.

Alec and I did not play.

We did not have friends. We were each other's companions. For brother and sister we got along surprisingly well.

That was because we were even more similar than most twins are.

Alec had always considered himself above childish things, like playing tag. Sometimes I yearned to run and play with the other children, but I did what Alec did, because even if I tried to play, the children would avoid me.

They were scared of me. I used to try talking to them, but if I looked directly into their eyes, their voices might become shaky and the fear would widen their eyes. I could see it.

It made me confused, but it also gave me a slight feeling of malice. As though I were trying to hurt them. But it was not intentional; I did not know what I was doing.

It was worse for Alec. Children wouldn't even try talking back to him. They would just freeze, terrified.

"Let's leave Jane," he would say. It these children would not befriend us, we would have to be each other's friends. It was better this way.

Even Mother and Father would sometimes act oddly around us. I rarely disrespected either of them, but if I ever did they wouldn't punish me like most parents would. They would just look confused and frightened, like I'd just given them an order they could not disobey. Like trained dogs who did not know the command they were given and who were afraid of punishment should they do the wrong thing. It was as though I had some mysterious power over them that they should be wary about.

This too made me feel malicious. When my parents acted like that around me, I could feel a hunger for more power inside me.

They acted the same around Alec, too. They were afraid of us.

I never felt fear looking into Alec's eyes. They were the exact same eyes as mine.

We continued to walk along the street.

Brother and sister.

Twins.

Each other's only friend.

**Please review this, anyone who reads. Hardly anyone reads stuff about Jane and Alec. In one day I've only gotten four hits, so I need some feedback. Even if you're not that big a Jane and Alec fan, just comments on my writing style would be much appreciated. Chapter 2 will be coming soon, this story will begain to get much more interesting. **

**Also, if you're wondering why people react this way around Jane and Alec, I did that because Stephanie Meyer says that the Volturi had their eye on these children for a long time and were forced to change them early. There had to be a reason for why the Volturi specifically targeted Jane and Alec, so this was it, they invoke fear in others. Any questions about the story? Just ask and I'll message you.  
**


	2. My Mother Colette

My Mother Grace

When Alec and I arrived home Mother was waiting for us at the door.

"Thank you, Jane," she said taking the bag of bread from me.

"You're welcome," I replied. We all stepped inside. Mother put the bag on the kitchen table and began putting the bread in our bread box.

"Jane? Didn't you get the eggs from Ms. Trovato?" Mother said in an accusing tone. I don't remember her asking for any eggs and my face burned.

"No. You didn't ask for any eggs."

"I certainly did! I need those eggs for dinner tonight and it's too late to go and get them now," Mother was practically shouting. I went from embarrassed to angry very quickly. I knew that she hadn't asked me for eggs. This was her fault and she was blaming it all on me.

"You never said anything about eggs!" I shouted back at her, feeling suddenly powerless at my small voice and short stature.

"Jane!" Mother warned coming towards me, "You don't shout at your mother." I tried to scare her. I looked directly into her eyes and screamed back,

"Yes I DO!" I wanted her to feel pain, I was so angry at her. My mother's hand that was about to slap me flew to her temple and she yelped, fear brimming over in her eyes. I continued to stare her down.

She refused to look me in the eyes.

That was when Father came down. "What happened," his voice full of concern. He saw the look that Mother held in her face and went to comfort her. She whispered in his ear. Her voice was frantic, and they went up to their bedroom to whisper more.

When they were gone Alec murmured to me, "What did you _do_, Jane?"

"I think I hurt her," I muttered back, my head down, my eyes staring at the floor. I hadn't even touched her, but it was as though when I concentrated all of my anger at her it had actually caused her pain, mental pain, her hand had touched her head. I was satisfied with myself, but also felt uneasy. Would they punish me? But then I remembered, Mother and Father never punished us. They were too frightened.

Father walked back into the room, Mother close behind him.

Words failed him, he stuttered, and then said in a clear and slow voice. "Jane, Alec. Could you two go to your rooms please? And not come out until it's time for supper?"

"Yes Father," we replied obediently.

I sat on my bed wondering what had just happened. It seemed as though it pained Mother to look at me. Not because I'm an ugly child, no, that is certainly not the case for either Alec or me. I just couldn't figure it out.

"How did you hurt her?" Alec demanded, walking into my room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"I don't exactly know," I went on to describe the entire incident to him, how I felt, and the exact way I looked into her eyes. Alec nodded in a businesslike manner.

"I'm wondering if I can do this, too. We are twins after all."

"Maybe," I replied. "But I don't know if I even want to do it again," I said, unsurely.

Alec studied my face for a while.

"Alec, Jane, time for dinner," Father's voice called up the stairs. We looked at each other for a brief moment and then walked downstairs where Mother and Father were already sitting at the dinner table.

Nobody talked. We sat and ate our egg-less dinner in silence. Until Father cleared his throat.

"Children, we think that in light of today's incident," he didn't look me in the eyes, "it would be a good idea to speak with Brother Ronteo."

"Why?" Alec asked suddenly in a louder than usual voice. Mother jumped.

"Well maybe he can help us get rid of the demon that we think might be inside Jane, and you too Alec, being twins there may be demons in you too. We think he can help."

"I don't think he can," Alec said plainly. Father sighed. There was no more talking. I rinsed my dishes and went back into my room.

I didn't know it yet, but that day was the last day I would sleep in this bed,

the last day I would live in this house,

and the last day Mother would ever look me in the eyes.

**Thank you for my reviews so far. Still not many hits, but thankfully I've gotten more reviews per hits than usual. Any suggestions? Questions? Compliments? Typos? Review please. Chapter 3 should be up in maybe 2 days.  
**


End file.
